buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ghost of ET/How to survive the zombie apocalypse rules, and list of skills needed before zombie apocalypse kk!
'Skills needed before Zombeh Apoc.' #Looting- Need to be able to spot what's crap from what usefull/you can eat. Note: Dog food and cat food are edible, and you can eat them so if you find yourself in a pinch look for that goopy stuff in a can. #Hand to hand combat- You never know when you are going to need to punch your way through a situation, and if you find yourself being chased by runners never forget a good kick to the knee and they're down for the count! #Parkour- Yes being able to get to high ground in large cities (Why would you be in large cities? Refer to the rule section below) to keep away from the zombies then navigating the roof tops to lower the risk of being bitten and infected. #Basic engineering, and physics skills- Need these things in case you get tired of moving and running, and want to settle down, and build a structure to survive, and plant in. #Basic Medical- Basic medical abilities can help in a pinch like say if you scratch yourself and your surrounded by zombehs you don't want to have to be worrying about bleeding out or becoming light headed when fighting the hordes of them so basic medical abilities is very helpful. #Basic skills with prehistoric weapons- Okay in a nut shell know how to make wooden with stone edge pikes(Weapon), and know how to use a knife efficiently so you can conserve ammo #Basic gunmanship- Know how to point, and pull da trigger #Unbendable resolve- You will need an unbendable resolve like mines is to keep moving, and to stop all who gets in myway even if that means i have to pull the trigger on the living, and the undead\ #Scavenging proofiency- Need to scavenge easily inside and outside of buildings, and large cities. #Basic Poison knowledge kk-Know when to detect simple poisons so you dont fall for the easiest of poison food traps us bandits set up for people. #Learn not to try and save everyone because you cant!?!?!- This is by far the most important skill you need is when to save someone and when to let them die. If its a bandit you could be the one dead if its not you could save another innocent soul and have a good concience, but if they are to heavily wounded and you know it don't be afraid...to put them out of their misery Rules #Never EVER go into Large cities like new york #Never let anyone know how much food you have unless they are part of your group. #Never give strangers food #Never give strangers food so important it had to be relayed twice #Never appear weak in front of strangers (Unless you are alone then yeah do that, and stash your food by burying it) #Always consider the worst possible scenerio so you know what you're putting at risk #When surrounded by zombies always save 1 bullet, and never forget to pray. #Stay strong by doing excercises every morning the stamina it will give you can and will save your life #Never try to set up base in a supermarket as that's the first place people will go for i suggest someplace away from cities #Never Evah go into large cities #Okay you can ignore 1, and 10 for this only reason... That's if you are being chased by bandits the first place to go is in a large city, but don't make any mistakes a zombeh could be anywhere. Use your parkour skills to get high, and lose them in the roof tops. trustme this method is effective usually if people are in a large group they will make more noise so they will attract more zombehs leading the zombehs away from you allowing you to escape the citeh whilst they deal with the zombehs. or you can go rambo and take em all out, and steal their gear but gl 2 u #Never Ever ever ever eveerrrrr forget this. this is the most important rule of all. It's so important that i can't stress how important it is enough. Please never forget this rule oh please. Do not I mean do not ever. I mean ever in the love of life don't you ever trust women. Women are worst than zombies in the zombie apocalypse. I would rather run towards a million zombies than be faced with a 12 year old girl. They are sneaky evil things that can trick you in the a second your chances being faced with a female vs a billionn zombies the zombies will be best, and if your a chick and this offends you do not be offended it just proves how much more superior women COULD be to men kk. So like follow these and you won't have a problem in the zombie apoc. <3 Category:Blog posts